¿Bailamos?
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: El baile nunca fue lo suyo, por ella lo aprendió, ahora es el momento de demostrar que sabe hacerlo, ¿Qué pasará? “— Necesito hacerte el amor ahora… — ¿No era yo quien rogaría esta noche?” R/Hr


**Hooola!!!**

**Ok. no me maten. escuche un tango argentino y se me ocurrio esto. se que deberia estar escribiendo otras tantas cosas mas de los dos fics que tengo escribiendo, pero, ¿que quieren que haga? cuando la inspiracion llega, pues llega y no es bueno soltarla xD**

**primera vez en algo que quiere llegar a subir de tono, aun no se si continuarlo, nos vemos abajo...**

**Disfruten!!!**

* * *

**¿Bailamos?**

Notas de una canción peligrosa se escuchan a lo lejos, el repique de los pasos al bailar sobre la madera solida resuenan en el lugar con una intensidad mayúscula. Las luces tenues acrecientan la privacidad de esa noche intensa.

Su vestido azul marino inicia con un escote pronunciado en V y continua hasta los tobillos, una abertura desde su rodilla llama la atención de todas las miradas a su alrededor, aunque ella solo busca una en específico. Se sienta en la mesa más cercana a la pista, donde no puede ver a los demás comensales que la buscan. Cruza una pierna y su piel queda al descubierto. Toma un vaso que está sobre la mesa y bebe un sorbo, nunca ha apreciado tanto el whisky como esa noche. Deja el vaso sobre la mesa, la marca roja de sus labios queda sobre el vidrio. Ve la ora en su reloj, las manecillas marcan las ocho en punto. Ya no debe de tardar.

Una mano se extiende ante ella.

— ¿Bailamos? —Una voz profunda parece hablarle al oído e hipnotizarla.

— Preferiría regresar con los pies intactos, gracias —Le responde con una amplia sonrisa, trata de ser cortes, pero en verdad esa noche no quiere terminar con múltiples pisotones, no esa noche.

— Prometo que lo harás…

Responde aun mas profundamente, ella sube su mirada, los ojos azules, electrizantes y penetrantes de él no le permiten decir no, aun a sabiendas que él no sabe bailar.

Suspira ruidosamente, asiente y sonríe mientras acepta tomar su mano. Antes de iniciar el camino, él bebe el último sorbo de whisky justo donde sus labios dejaron una marca. Ella humedece sus labios y sonríe, la noche será muy interesante.

Él le sonríe para después guiar su camino hasta terminar al centro de la pista. Su mano es tomada con delicadeza ardiente hasta ponerla en el hombro de él. Ella fija su mirada en él, sus ojos esa noche están todavía más profundos de lo normal; su respiración se agita cuando una mano recorre lentamente su espalda hasta quedar sobre su cintura y de un brusco movimiento la acerca hasta quedar completamente a la merced de él. Él sonríe ante la cara de sorpresa de ella.

Él toma la otra mano de ella y el baile inicia.

Un paso marcado hacia atrás y otro hacia un lado, hacia delante y hacia el otro lado y de nuevo se repiten. Un baile rápido que juega con las emociones de las personas.

La mirada jamás se despega de su pareja. Los ojos castaños de ella se quedan fijos sobre él y no puede dejar de admirar lo perfecto que se ve de traje. Camisa blanca, pantalón, saco y corbata de color negro y unos reluciente zapatos negros, vestimenta que espero mucho tiempo para ser usada en una ocasión como esa.

De pronto la música se vuelve más intensa, sus pies no saben muy bien qué hacer, el tango nunca fue por completo lo suyo, pero lo intentan. Aunque no hace falta que se preocupe demasiado, ante toda su sorpresa, él la sabe guiar como nadie.

La toma mas fuertemente contra él para después tomarla de la mano y alejarla en un movimiento brusco. La hace regresar, pero esta vez queda de espaldas a él y es tomada por la cintura por unas notas suaves que proclaman solo un balseo de un lado a otro en un mismo lugar. Su cabello es movido hacia uno de sus hombros, el otro es proclamado por una boca hambrienta. Los besos no se detienen ahí, suben hasta llegar al cuello desnudo de ella, se detiene en su oreja, un suave mordisco hace que ella quiera morir, morir ahí mismo.

Entrelaza su mano con la mano que él tiene sobre su cintura, no quiere que se detenga, no lo dejará.

Pero no puede evitar que la música continúe.

El sonido cambia, los pasos deben de hacerlo también. Le da una vuelta rápida sobre si misma y de nuevo queda frente a frente contra él. El pelirrojo sonríe abiertamente, está consiguiendo lo que quiere, aunque sabe muy bien que solo requiere un solo rose con la piel de ella para que este como en ese momento: excitada…

Los movimientos vuelven a una rapidez ya experimentada, sus miradas chocan con los rayos de electricidad que sale de cada uno de ellos. Es inevitable.

De pronto, la mano que tomaba la suya la suelta y baja lentamente hasta su pierna, la recorre sensualmente proclamándola suya, llega hasta la abertura que inicia en la rodilla y regresa por el mismo camino que siguió en un principio, pero esta vez por dentro del vestido, rozando la tersa piel de ella y provocándole tal sensación que echa su cabeza hacia atrás. La mano de él la recorre una y otra vez antes de hacerla levantar lentamente para quedar a la altura de su cintura, la guía para enroscarla en su pierna. No lo decepciona.

Él camina algunos pasos hacia atrás solo arrastrándola con él, atrapando su cintura con una mano. Ella solo mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras sigue sintiendo la mano de él bajo su ropa.

Se detiene el movimiento, deja bajar su pierna y toma de nuevo su mano; una vueltas rápidas los hacen pasear por toda la pista. Llegando al otro extremo de la pista la música proclama un espacio muerto; su espalda es guiada para echarse hacia atrás, él queda a solo centímetros, una rosa en su mano –sabrá quien sabe el momento en el cual apareció- empieza a recorrer lentamente su cara. La suavidad de los pétalos la hace gemir, le hacen recordar la suavidad de los labios de él. La rosa empezó su recorrido en su frente, siguiendo el puente de su nariz y continuando por ella, llega a sus labios y se queda un segundo mas ahí, recorre su contorno con una lentitud que le quema el cuerpo, definitivamente necesita que pare. Es tan lento y frustrante que nadie podría soportarlo. Sus ojos están cerrados desde el momento en que la rosa empezó su recorrido. Siente los pétalos en su mentón, continuó el recorrido. Sigue por su cuello, ella no puede evitar arquearse y dejarlo más al descubierto, la flor continúa hasta llegar al escote y de pronto la rosa se aleja, ella espera poder disminuir los movimientos rápidos de su pecho en cada respiración ahora que la rosa la ha dejado, aunque internamente reclama el regreso.

Intenta enderezarse, es inútil. Esta vez una boca haciendo el trabajo de la rosa se lo impide.

La boca de él sobre su pecho ella hace que el movimiento de su pecho se detenga. Siente la respiración ardiente sobre ella. Si está tratando de que muera ahí mismo, lo está consiguiendo. Solo un suave y ardiente beso crea un shock eléctrico en su cerebro y de pronto nada. Abre los ojos y él esta enderezado con una sonrisa en el rostro, la jala hacia él, pero de una forma un tanto provocativa, rozándola contra él, dejándola que vea el grado de excitación en el que él también se encuentra. Sus caderas chocan, lo siente solo un segundo y de nuevo se ven cara a cara. Ella hace una mueca mientras su respiración se tranquiliza, la dejó así como así en medio de una increíble sensación. Su mueca se vuelve pronunciada y él sonríe abiertamente cuando la música inicia de nuevo.

Nunca le ha gustado que juegue así con ella, así que le sonríe de medio lado. Si quiere jugar, jugará, pero ahora él entrará en su juego.

Los movimientos de pronto son guiados por ella. Solo necesita un movimiento para que él caiga, solo uno.

Los pasos los llevan de nuevo al centro de la pista de baile. Ella sonríe abiertamente, esta segura que logrará su cometido. La canción esta por terminar, debe apresurarse. Toma las manos de él y las posa sobre su cintura para que la abrace, enreda sus mano en el cuello de él y de un salto enrosca sus piernas en la cintura de él, escucha el ruido de la tela al romperse, no le importa. Él se queda atónito un segundo y ella sonríe aun más. Esto le está encantando.

Ella se avienta hacia atrás segura de que él no la dejara caer, así pasa. Y de nuevo regresa junto a él, pero esta vez ella hace su movimiento, choca su cadera con la de él, la junta lo mas que puede, él abre los ojos contundentemente, y eso que lo mejor está por llegar. Una mano suelta el cuello de él y es guiada por el pecho varonil lentamente, llega al cinturón y con un fino dedo continua unos centímetros mas a bajo, pero se detiene antes de llegar a la zona que él desearía que ella llegara. El parece hacer muecas de dolor mientras cierra los ojos y avienta su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella sonríe, siempre le ha encantado tomar venganza. Lentamente sube su mano al cuello de él y lo jala hacia sí. Deja sus labios a dos centímetros de distancia y sonríe, le encanta tenerlo a su merced con tan solo un movimiento.

Él trata de acercarse, de besarla, no se lo permiten. Furioso, una mano suelta la cintura de ella y la guía hasta enredarse en el enmarañado cabello castaño y la acerca hacia él. Siente la sonrisa en los labios de ella teniéndolos junto a los suyos, pero solo es un segundo, pues al siguiente la empieza a besar con desesperación. Es un beso brusco y excitante, el movimiento de su boca no se detiene ni un segundo, la necesita, la desea. Su lengua buscan con desesperación la de ella; su beso se detiene un segundo, recorre con su lengua los labios de ella y los abre, consigue lo que él quiere.

La intensidad del beso no se detiene ni un segundo, al contrario, se intensifica.

Y cuando al fin se detienen se dan cuenta que la música hace algunos segundos que se detuvo. Sonrojados, Hermione se baja de Ron y él sonríe contento.

Los aplausos se vuelven estridentes y los sonrojos de ellos dos mayores. Olvidaron que estaban en un bar muggle en medio de algunos cuentos cientos de personas que vieron todo lo que hicieron. Hermione se echa aire con una mano para bajar el bochorno, y no es la única, varios hombres del lugar también hacen eso, aunque ellos para disminuir un pequeño problemita que se les presentó por estar viendo los pasos que hicieron. Aunque el mayor problema es el de Ron, y un poco de aire no ayudara para él, lo de él no es bochorno, es fuego.

Ron la abraza por la cintura y pone su cabeza en su hombro para susurrarle algo.

— Necesito hacerte el amor ahora… —El aire de su voz le enchina la piel.

Hermione sonríe.

— ¿No era yo quien rogaría esta noche? —Pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios recordando la escena de esa misma mañana.

--

— _¿Nos vemos en el bar de Lincoln a las 8? —Preguntó Ron tomando su café._

— _La verdad no se que quieres ir a hacer a un salón de baile si no iremos a bailar. —Puntualizó Hermione terminando de preparar su maletín para el trabajo. _

— _Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa… —La mirada de Ron logró que Hermione dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Él se traía algo entre manos. _

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó ceñuda, no le gustaba que Ron le guardara cosas. _

_Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño rose en los labios para después susurrarle al oído. _

— _Solo diré que lograré tus ruegos esta noche —Fue lo último que dijo antes de Desaparecer con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sonriendo terminó de arreglar su maletín. Definitivamente ya quería que llegara la noche. _

_--_

Ron sonríe recordando perfectamente esa conversación.

— Aun puedo conseguir eso —Contesta mordisqueando tan lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione que parece ser una tortura— Pero preferiría no tardar mas —Agrega deteniendo la tortura— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Pregunta viéndola a los ojos.

Aun sumida en la sensación de los labios de Ron sobre su piel asiente idiotizada y un segundo después siente el revoltijo de su estómago que provocaba el Desaparecer.

Ron sonrió desde el segundo que ella asintió.

A él nunca le había gustado bailar, ni siquiera sabía bailar, pero por Hermione lo hizo, ya varios años después de casados, pero lo hizo; aunque si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que podía provocar un simple baile, provocándolo a tal magnitud de rogar, a tal magnitud de poder hacerla rogar a ella, definitivamente hubiera aprendido a bailar muchísimos años antes.

Pero ahora que sabía hacerlo, difícilmente lo dejaría de hacer, aunque si haría una nota mental: si lo que buscaba era algo más que solo bailar, prohibido hacerlo delante de personas.

_¿Continuará?_

* * *

**no creo que haya quedado tan bien como lo imagine, porque oh cielos!!! en mi imaginacion los colores se me subieron al rostro... xD**

**que dices¿? continuo un capitulo mas subido de tono o que¿?**

**espero su contestacion.**

**bie, cuidense.**

**y ****FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**los quiero mucho!!!**

**XOXO  
rosachocolate**


End file.
